1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a notebook computer, and more particularly to a cover-type notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In each of some conventional notebook computers, a latch structure is disposed between its first machinery and its second machinery, so that the first machinery cannot be easily rotated away from the second machinery when the notebook computer is being stored. In this case, the first machinery cannot be easily impacted and damaged by the ambient objects when the notebook computer is being transported. Especially in the notebook computer, a display tends to be disposed on the first machinery. Among the components constituting the display, panels each made of an ultra-thin glass sheet are even used. Thus, the notebook computer with the latch structure can prevent the display from being damaged.
However, in the conventional latch structure, the latch structure often has to be mounted in an unlatched state while the first machinery is opened. If the latch structure is released before the first machinery is opened, the latch structure recovers to the latched state such that the first machinery cannot be opened. Consequently, when the user wants to open the first machinery, he or she has to consider the state of the latch structure and concurrently open the first machinery in an inconvenient manner.